Unconditional love
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't want any children, but his wife is pregnant so he don't really have a choice.   This is the story of how Scorpius Malfoy came to be.
1. December

**A/N: **This had been written for the The Pondering Parenthood Challenge on HPFC. There is on chapter by month of the pregnancy (plus a bonus chapter along the way!). Publication rate of one chapter a day. Enjoy the ride!

.

The vomiting began around Christmas. The House-elf woke them up, and before Draco could have given her a good-morning kiss, she was running to the bedroom's adjacent bathroom.

Draco took his bathrobe and held her long hair out of the way.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I must have eaten something bad at the gala."

After a couple of days of that kind of morning, Draco began to worry.

"Office of Healer Theodore Nott, please," he said in the fireplace. "Theodore, you think you could come check on Astoria? I think she may be pregnant."

_Please, don't be, _he prayed.

.


	2. January

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that added me to their alerts/favorites.

.

The official results came in the day after New Year Eve.

"Congratulations, Astoria. You're exactly four weeks and two days pregnant."

Draco saw her hand affectionately touched her flat belly. She was smilling for the first time in days. Draco could sense her happiness, and he only felt worst for not sharing the same enthusiast.

He tried to ignore her frown as he locked himself in his office. He couldn't deal with that, not now.

He just wasn't ready for this.

It was too soon.

In a moment of anger, he threw the content of his desk on the floor.

.


	3. February

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

"What do you think about Sirius or Scorpius if it is a boy?"

"Don't you think it's a little early to be choosing name? We don't know what could happen."

Astoria sounded terrified when she said: "Don't say things like that. Do _you_ want something terrible to happen to the baby?"

"Of course, not," he cried out as if she had insulted him.

"I'm sorry, honey. It is just that you don't seem that happy about the news."

"Of course, I'm happy," he whispered while hugging her, "I'm the happiest man in the world."

Thanks Merlin he was an accomplished liar.

.


	4. March

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Draco thought that odd cravings were legends, but they weren't apparently, or he wouldn't be at Diagon Alley so early in the morning. Since the war, Draco hated being seen in public, but it was not so bad because the Alley was pretty empty.

Walking, he caught eyes with a scar he knew well. He took the newspaper that was showing a smiling Harry Potter.

"How Harry Potter overcame his childhood trauma and became the perfect father. Exclusive Interview!" was written of the cover.

Draco snorted; how ridicule that was. Still, he opened the magazine and read the article.

.


	5. April

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Draco was about to fall asleep when Astoria pocked him on the side.

"Draco, Draco."

"Nn"

"It kicked. The baby kicked."

"It's probably just gazes again."

"No, no, it really is the baby kicking. Touch!"

She grabbed his hand and put it on her round belly. She looked at him expectantly.

Draco straightened himself. "I felt her."

"Her? What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Wishful thinking I guess. A girl would have it so much easier. She wouldn't always be compared to me."

"Your past really worries you, isn't it?"

"How could it not."

She kissed him in comfort.

.


	6. May

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Draco and Astoria were getting prepared to sleep.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should decorate the baby's room ourselves."

"Why would we do that? We'll as the house-elves to do it. Like any other family."

"Oh, come on Draco. It would be fun."

He looked at her in the eyes, and seeing that she truly wanted to do that, he caved. "Fine, I'll look into it."

She kissed him with all the passion of their first kiss and smiled the brightest smile. He laughed, and his arm tugged Astoria against him.

"I love you," he muttered.

.


	7. June

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Drago was reading in the manor's library when he heard the scream.

"ARGHHHH!"

He jumped, his book flying under one of the tables. When he arrived in his bedroom, Astoria was cramped in two, her arms circling her belly. Blood was falling between her thighs.

"Merlin!"

He took her in his arm and Dispararated them at St-Mungos.

It was not long for two healers to take charge and to bring her in a private room.

Draco stayed immobile in the hallway, unable to shack off the horror he just saw. He was paralysed by the fear of losing them.

.


	8. July Part 1

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Draco was looking at the big window, but it was like he was looking into empty space. All those newborns in their little blue and pink blanket; they were babbling, innocent and unaware of the cruelty of the outside world.

His vision was blurry, and he certainly hoped no one would see him like that.

"Mister Malfoy?" a nurse asked.

He turned away from her and wiped his eyes.

"Do you want to see your son? He is in the back-nursery."

"Can I?"

"Of course."

His heart missed a beat when he saw the small boy in his incubator.

.


	9. July Part 2

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Drago pressed his hand on the glass.

"Scorpius," he whispered, his voice broken.

The newborn was so small he could stand in his two hands. His heart beat and respiration were monitored, and tubes were going out of his nose.

_Don't you die on me, little boy._

Sensing a presence, he opened his tinny little silver eyes. His hands, not bigger than a golf ball, moved around. One of his feet hit the glass where Draco's hands were.

Despite the tears he knew were running down his face, Draco smiled.

It was his son, his Scorpius.

He had to survive.

.


	10. August

**A/N: **Enjoy and review if you wish.

.

Draco was pacing in the waiting room. He glance at Astoria. She was calmly sitting on a red chair.

_I can't believe she is being so calm_, he thought.

"Will you sit down, Draco? Worrying yourself sick is not going to help. Healer Kravitz is a powerful healer, and he knows his job well."

"But what if— What if he can't save him? You heard what the nurse said. He is not even a month old that he could die. Die, Astoria."

"I know, and I'm scared too. But there is nothing we can do."

"I won't survive losing him."

.


	11. September

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of this little series of drabbles. Enjoy and review if you wish. I am working on a possible sequel, but I don't know exactly when I'll be able to publish it!

.

Draco reached out to touch Scorpius, but he brought back his hand fraction of second before touching him. He is still so small, and Draco is afraid that if he does touch him, he is going to break him.

The nurse smiled gently at him. She had been on the job for a long time, so she understood. She took Scorpius in her arm and put Scorpius in his arm.

"You see, no problems."

Draco doesn't listen to her at this point. Scorpius reached for Draco's chin, and Draco feel is heart swelled with something he never felt before: unconditional love.

.


End file.
